


Heat

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bitty Sans, BittyBones, F/M, Female Reader, Reader Is Not Frisk, Size Difference, Tiny blowjob, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Another micro!Sans fic, this time focusing more on Sans's pleasure.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BatsuGames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsuGames/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



A heat for a monster bitty was probably ten times worse than a heat for a human.

Whereas a human could probably just rub one out and the heat would pass as a result, a monster had to have actual sex to satisfy their heat, or else, they would be stuck either in a miserable state of discomfort until it passed a few days later or in a continuous hunt for ways to temporarily relieve themselves until another wave of the heat washed over them.

In short, being in heat was miserable.

Sans whimpered as he pumped his shaft in his skeletal hands, arching his spine in pleasure. This was the fourth time in a row that he had done this, trembling in need. The relief was always temporary, he found, whenever he was in heat. He could never ask you to help, mainly because he didn’t want to be a bother to you. He knew just how needy he got whenever he went into heat, and he didn’t want to annoy you with his behavior.

Of course, if you were to find him, he may have asked for your help then, maybe even allow you to help if you had offered. But otherwise, he didn’t want to bother you at all.

He had handled his heat cycles on his own in the past without any help. He could do it again.

Granted, thinking about you helped.

Your body, so soft and squishy compared to his rigid skeleton body, drove him _wild_. No person he had ever met before felt as good as you did. And the way you treated him? With kindness and respect and a gentleness that he had only ever known you to have? It made his Soul soar in delight. And your breasts… They were just the perfect size to him, beautiful mounds of flesh with a rosy peek that he loved to tease whenever you allowed him to rest on your chest. Your womanhood? Perfect. Hot and always wet for him, he loved it whenever you allowed him to have his way with you there. And that _tongue_ ….

“F-fuck…” he whimpered, feeling his erection getting impossibly hard. That was what you did to him on a daily basis. _Especially_ whenever he was in heat. He began to jerk himself off even harder, even faster than before. With the thought of you, the thought of what all he wanted to do to you and have you do to him, on his mind, he felt himself getting close to temporary relief.

But then, you always had a sense of impeccable timing.

“Sans, I’m home!”

“Sh-shit!” gasped Sans, trying desperately to hide away his erection, hoping you wouldn’t notice anything off. The bright blue blush dusting his cheekbones and the slight layer of sweat gave _nothing_ away, no sir, indeed. “H-hey…”

You closed and locked the door behind yourself as you deposited your jacket to the hook by the door. “How was your day?” you asked him sweetly, not yet having had the chance to take in his flushed appearance.

“F-fine! It was fine…” he stammered back. Now, this was odd. Usually, he was never this way with you unless he was nervous. At that, you turned to him, about to question what _exactly_ it was that he had done that day, but you paused when you saw him.

Standing at about four inches tall, Sans had always been your sweet, tiny little bitty. He was smaller than some of the bitties you saw, but he was more average than anything. At least, in your opinion. Usually, he had either a calm, collected look about him or a tired, content look about him. Today, however…

It clicked in your mind, and a wry smile came across your lips.

Walking over to him, you watched for some form of reaction. The closer you got, the more his cheekbones turned a bright blue, the more he tried to cover his erection with his hands. He was embarrassed and honestly? That was the cutest thing you could have imagined.

You gingerly picked him up, holding him delicately in your hand. “Why don’t we lay down, hmm?” you offered, a bit of a purr to your voice.

That made his cheeks burn more.

You went over to your couch, setting him down before kneeling in front of him, a warm smile on your lips. “Pull down your shorts, Sans. I’ll take care of you.” After he hurriedly peeled them off, you leaned in, taking his small shaft into your mouth, gently sucking on it. He groaned in pleasure, bucking his hips happily. You teased the tip of his shaft with the tip of your tongue, being as gentle as possible. He was already a whimpering mess before you. Just when you felt him nearing the edge, you pulled away. He whined loudly.

“Wh-why’d you stop?” he asked. You smiled.

“I can tell you’re in heat, Sans. I want to make sure that this will be enough to help you out of it.”

Sans swallowed and nodded. “I-I think so.”

You giggled softly, tucking some hair back behind your ear. “If you’re sure,” you mused softly. You leaned back down, flattening your tongue against his shaft. You gently lapped at him, watching him as he writhed and whimpered and moaned, thrusting against your tongue. You knew that he was close, so you started to lap just a tiny bit harder. He cried out as he climaxed, every drop of his seed landing perfectly along your tongue. Once he was finished, you pulled your tongue back into your mouth, swallowing his seed happily. You reached up and lovingly began to stroke the top of his skull. “Feel better now?”

Sans turned to your finger some, hugging it and kissing it gingerly. “Mhmm…” he hummed, exhaustion suddenly washing over him. You smiled and picked him up after redressing his lower half.

“Why don’t I lay you down for bed, hmm?”

He didn’t answer, having passed out in your hands, finally free from his god awful heat.


End file.
